Panic and Love
by ReadingAddiction99
Summary: Another Kainora one-shot! Jinora and Kai get caught in a big crowd and Jinora almost has a panic attack, but Kai is able to get her out and calm her down and then something sweet happens :)


**Panic and Love**

_A/N: I have an obsession now for writing about this adorable ship. They are the cutest! I'm not sure how well this worked out but I hope you enjoy __J_

Jinora didn't do big crowds. She was claustrophobic and became very nervous and panicked when in small spaces or when she didn't have enough room around her when she was around a lot of people, and since she was so tiny still she tended to get boxed in between everyone in big crowds, and once she even had a panic attack right in the middle of everyone. Luckily Kya had been there and knew how to calm her down. But this time, she was with Kai and they were getting supplies, as instructed by her mother. As they were moving from stand to stand getting what they needed, the crowd kept getting bigger since it was around the rush hour and Jinora started to get a bit nervous. Eventually they had to shove through people to get around, and they became separated, and she was shoved, hard, falling to the ground.

"Kai!" she yelled to him but got no answer. That's when she started to panic. There were so many people all around her they were all towering over her and she was being jostled around violently by the huge crowd. She could feel herself losing it and she couldn't breathe. She had been starting to ball up on herself, her vision blurry, when she felt arms under her and a rush of air around her. She felt herself being set down in what felt like grass, and the air wasn't stuffy.

"Lie down on your back and just breathe," someone instructed her. She did as she was told and laid down gently, taking deep breaths to calm down. After a few moments she felt like she could breathe normally again and she wasn't feeling boxed in, and her vision was clearer. She looked over and saw Kai who was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah I think so. I feel a lot better now." Jinora said with a small smile.

"Good. You really scared me back there. I thought maybe you were hurt when I saw you on the ground but I saw the look in your eyes and how you were breathing hard and I knew I had to get you out of that crowd before you got any worse." He said.

"Thank you I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there," she said smiling at him thankfully. He tentatively reached a hand toward her face, wondering if she was okay enough for him to get a little closer to her. She seemed to be okay so he put his hand on her face and caressed her cheek.

"Of course, I'm glad I was there to help you." he said smiling at her."I'd do anything for you," he added softly.

It was then that he noticed he had subconsciously gotten even closer to her, and their faces were less than six inches apart. She still seemed to be okay even with his close proximity, so he didn't move back. He looked into her deep brown eyes and then briefly to her lips. She noticed and blushed slightly at the thought of him kissing her. Even though she'd just had a near panic attack not five minutes before, she wanted him near her. Kai noticed her blush and had one to match still thinking of actually kissing her. He'd been thinking about if of course ever since she'd kissed his cheek in Ba Sing Se a few weeks ago, and now might be his chance, since none of the others were around. He slowly started to lean forward, searching her eyes for any bad reactions, but he found none, just surprise and maybe, eagerness? He kept leaning until their foreheads touched and then more until their noses touched.

"Can I?" he asked her in a whisper just to be sure she was really okay with it and he hadn't been imagining the look in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

With her permission he leaned the last bit in and brushed his lips against hers. Jinora smiled and put more pressure on his lips. He sighed in contempt as she kissed him back, his hand still on her cheek. The kiss wasn't passionate like Jinora had come to know from her romance novels. No, this kiss was pure and sweet and loving. A few minutes passed before they both pulled away blushing furiously. They looked at each other shyly before laughing slightly at the fact that they had kissed finally. Kai stood and held his hand out to her helping her up; intertwining their fingers once she was standing. With their supplies they had gathered from the market they walked back to the airship with giddy grins on their faces, Jinora's almost panic attack completely forgotten.


End file.
